Temptation
by Elaren
Summary: What happens when one day Ginny's monotonous life is abruptly changed... when she is given the chance to get away from it all? Will she take the chance.. even if it means giving up everything she knows?


My eyes were half-glazed over by the time Professor Binns dismissed his fifth year class. She trudged out of the classroom like a dazed troll, rubbing at my groggy eyes. What a day it had been. It had been full of adventure and intrigue. There was life-threatening danger and heart-stopping romance!

If only, if only. This was Ginny Weasley's life… and things like that never happened. Ginny sighed as she exited the room, gazing lazily at the hallway ahead of her. She was in a world of her won, where she was indeed the leading lady in all kind of swashbuckling escapades.

"Ginny?" A voice behind her inquired. It was a soft, gentle voice calling to her. It was enough to waft through her dreamy reverie. She blinked a couple times and turned around. In front of her was the blond haired, blank eyed friend. They'd been friends for about two years, and Ginny had found her to be a very interesting companion, even though she wasn't in her house. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"Yeah." She said, smiling companionably. "I'm always a little out of it after Professor Binns's class. I mean, really, what use is it to us of the Troll Inauguration of 1419?" Luna let out choked laughter. Ginny wondered faintly how Luna noticed that she seemed out of it when Luna herself wasn't totally there. Ginny let out a small chuckle as they reached the Great Hall for lunch. She waved goodbye to Luna and they went to their separate tables. Ginny glanced at the Gryffindor table, which was filling up with the students flooding in through the main doors she'd just come from. She spotted a familiar raven black head and bit her lip. Lately her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived was eating her up. When she was younger she had simply fled in the other direction when he entered the room. Now whenever she saw him, she couldn't even flee. She either froze up entirely or worse… she would say or do something stupid. She inhaled sharply and took a seat across the table, next to Hermione. The trio was currently having a conversation.

"But that's dangerous!" Ron was saying in a heated whisper.

"Well," Harry had reasoned. "I'm pretty used to danger."

"Have you told Dumbledore about this?" Hermione asked, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"About what?" Ginny inquired curiously. The trio stopped talking abruptly, obviously startled by Ginny's sudden presence. They glanced at each other quickly before Harry spoke.

"Nothing." He said hastily. "Just a move for Quidditch." He lied lamely.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, not buying it. "What move?" Harry flinched. He'd forgotten Ginny was on the team. He was about to say something to amend his lie when the food appeared. He smiled sheepishly and began eating. Ginny sighed and began to eat. She hated this. She hated that she was little Ginny… little Ginny who shouldn't have to know about anything important going on… little Ginny who didn't need to know what was going on in the Order. Well, Ginny had been something important going on… once. She'd been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort… or known better to her, Tom Marvolo Riddle. As much as Ginny hated to admit is… Tom was cute. His cruel smiles… his vindictive eyes… but then there was his kind, comforting words. His beautiful handwriting. Sometimes she missed that companionship. Sure, she had Luna, but it wasn't the same. It was much better, at least in her opinion, to have a friend you could keep in your pocket and have whenever you needed…

She blinked quickly as she felt something slimy and… squishy. She snapped out of her daydream just long enough to find her elbow in a bowl of butter. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and scowled at the snickers coming from her fellow Gryffindors. Including Harry. She wiped her elbow with a nearby napkin and got up. She headed towards the door, head down. Suddenly she'd lost her appetite…

Yeah, sorry… that's pretty short. --; They'll get longer, I promise, when the plot thickens. Until then, review, please!

Elaren


End file.
